


[ART] Cover Art for Distant Shores by kristen999

by deedo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedo/pseuds/deedo
Summary: Cover Art for Distant Shores by kristen999
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Distant Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295770) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



> Make sure to read the awesome story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version.


End file.
